This invention relates to rotary pulverizers known as ball mills and more particularly to the internal shell liner of such ball mills.
Such pulverizers have a rotatable cylindrical receptacle containing loose steel balls that operate on materials such as ore and the like which is loaded therein for pulverization. In certain instances the steel balls may be eliminated where the ore being worked on has sufficient physical properties that the ore itself acts as its own pulverizing agent. The rotary cylindrical receptacle generally has a rubber lining on its inner annular peripheral surface to protect it against the destructive action of the chemical in the ore and against the wearing and abrasive action of the material (ore) being worked on as well as the steel balls. The ends of the rotary cylindrical receptacle are closed by plates with rubber faces and may be provided with suitable inlet and outlet openings and doors for feeding or discharging materials therefrom. These openings may be provided on the cylindrical portion of the receptacle. The linings of the interior surface of such receptacles must be replaced as required due to their wear and accordingly, such linings are made in sections and are detachably secured to the wall to facilitate their replacement. Continuous feed type ball mills have the material introduced at one end of the rotating cylindrical shell and discharged from the other end of the cylindrical pulverizer.
The present invention is applicable to the closed end pulverizer as well as the open ended pulverizer or the continuous feed type of pulverizer. The present invention is directed to replaceable lining sections which have wearing surfaces highly resistant to abrasion to prevent premature cutting thereof and failure while having a soft tough base of resilient material to absorb the shock and impact of the material as such material is being tumbled in the cylindrical receptacle. It is an objective of the invention to provide a new and improved replaceable lining section having a wear surface with excellent wear qualities supported by a resilient yieldable base, all in a unitary construction. Such abrasive resistant liner must not be brittle but resistant to shock.